Wild game calls, including turkey calls have long been known. The prior art includes game calls which are activated by blowing or sucking air through a passageway, with or without a reed or diaphragm, and game calls which are activated by manipulating one portion against another portion of the game call to produce a vibratory sound.
The present invention belongs to the former class of game calls, but without using a reed or diaphragm, and includes the use of removable mouthpieces of different sizes to produce different sounds and an extensible housing having a longitudinally extending air passage through which air is sucked to produce different sounds simulating the sounds made by turkeys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,703 issued June 17, 1980 to Michael Saso for a GAME CALL is the most pertinent prior patent known to applicants. Saso discloses a game call made of plastic and which does not use a reed or diaphragm. It includes a variable chamber 10 closed by a plunger or piston 14. The piston 14 is movable within the chamber 10 to vary the length of the chamber, thereby affecting the tonal quality of the noise created by blowing into the game call. The Saso game call also includes a constant volume air chamber 6 closed by a cap 8. Air does not pass through the variable volume chamber 10 or the fixed volume chamber 6. In use, air blown into the two chambers exits through the vents 4 near the mouthpiece, the vents 4 being opened and closed by the user's fingers. The sounds produced by blowing into the Saso game may be varied by manipulating the piston 14 to change the volume of the variable volume chamber 10 and/or by opening and closing the vents 4 at the entrances of the variable volume chamber 10 and the fixed volume chamber 6.